


You & me

by Stephics



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: [Ficlet collection] Some special moments between Matt & Karen.2)Taking care of her3)Taking care of him4)Stolen kiss5)Second 1stkiss6)Massage7)Couch- New!





	1. More than words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30-word challenge. Inspired by: _BecauseImClassy_.

 

Without realizing what was going on, returned the kiss. His lips seeking hers, now yielding to her tongue’s pressure. Nothing in the world around them mattered if Karen loved him.

 

* * *

 

Warmth radiated from the spot where his lips just touched Karen's neck, slowly spreading through the rest of her. His breath feathered along her skin, making her shiver in anticipation.

 

* * *

 

Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Karen sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the kind and necessary gesture. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next ones are longer, I swear... This was just for fun! :)


	2. Taking care of her

 

Matt kneels beside the bed and leans to press a chaste kiss on her lips. Just as she wakes up and relaxes into the kiss, moving her lips softly with his; he opens his mouth to let their tongues play together and Karen pulls away forcefully.   
He surges forward, chasing her girlfriend’s lips.   
  
“Matt, I’m sick!", said with a hoarse voice. "I don’t wanna get you sick too”

“I don’t care”, he smiles while his fingers stroke her hair in the most tender way possible. “And besides, my immune system is three times superior to the average human”

OK, she knows about his _heightened senses_ and everything those skills entail, but that's complete bullshit. Still, appreciates the attempt to make her feel better.

Instead of giving a response, she rolls back on the bed and allows him to envelop her in a warm embrace. He buries his nose in her neck and closes his eyes. She lets herself feel Matt’s lips leave kisses along her skin.

“I love you”, he whispers in Karen’s ear and accentuates his words with a kiss to her earlobe.

She falls asleep with a smile resting peacefully on her face.

 


	3. Taking care of him

 

Karen greets him at the roof access’ stairs with a big smile and a long awaited kiss. She takes off his gloves and his hand goes to her neck, her collar warm to the touch. The other one takes a grasp of her soft body.

Her heartbeat tells him she has missed him tonight. She misses him every night.

Matt takes her by the hand and leads her to the bathroom. He sits on the tub and she kneels down and removes his boots as he takes off his shirt.  
He stands to his feet. She bites slightly her bottom lip as her eyes stares at what lays before her. His strength on display, only masked by a few layers of clothing.

She reaches up and unclasps his belt. Pulls the zip of his pants down and loosens the garment. Feels him in her hands. Her mouth watering as she peels back the last layer of his black suit and then stands up to face him.

They lean their foreheads together, his fingertip caressing her cheek. Her eyes close, his hair now between her fingers.

He fervently kisses her body while removing slowly her underwear, until let her ready to join him in the shower.  
She takes away the pain and replaces it with indescribable pleasure.

How can he not love her? How can he not want to be better for her?

The most wonderful thing about it, is that he gets to come home every night to her. And her desire for him is never exhausted.

For that, he’ll make her world better and give her unending happiness.

 


	4. Stolen kiss

 

"Ugh! Why are you so stubborn?", she asked, centimeters from his face.

"You're prettier when you're mad. You know?", he replied, and when Karen barely opened her mouth to say exactly what she was thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Matt kissed her! She wished this moment would finally come, but not this way.  
He simply put those gorgeous lips on hers and kept brushing them, acting like he had the right to do so. 

Her eyes were still open, staring furiously at him. His fingertips gently ran down her arm to take her hand. Then pulled away, their fingers still locked together.

She let go of him and gave a slap across his cheek, without allowing time to anticipate her move. 

He looked confused, even more so when she grabbed his shirt and tugged him closer.   
Now Karen kissed him. Not innocently, like a tease, but demanding and passionately. This time her eyes instantly closed and let her palms feel the soft fabric, as well the firm muscles of his chest beneath her fingers.

Her nose filled up of his scent. Damn, he always smelled so good.

He moved his left hand over her lower back, feeling her slowly relax under his touch, and as soon as he slid it to grasp the bare skin of her neckline, Karen realized where they were and what were doing.

"Jesus, Matt", she said breathless and wiped her lips. They stepped back, facing each other as if it were a silent argument. She started walking away but then turned her head towards him. "This never happened, understand?", pointed at him.

"Whatever you say", he smirked, folding his arms.

"You won't get away with it!", she shouted at him, making sure to show her anger, and turned around to be on her way.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but looks like I already did", he whispered loud enough and she almost tripped at those words.

Did he believe that she had just succumbed to his charms? Yeah, sure... He'd have to do better than that.

She smoothed her dress and headed to the exit door, ignoring that confident smile of his.

 


	5. Second 1st kiss

 

He sensed Karen turn her head and lean towards him once more that night. Playing with her hair and biting her lower lip suggestively.  
Matt decided he couldn't miss the chance again. So he got closer to Karen and cupped her face.

They were only a few inches apart. Her whole body trembled with emotion.  
They had kissed before, but this time everything was different. It was something that both longed for from the moment it was all over.

He finally kissed her and she kissed him back immediately. And it was wonderful.  
He savored her lips against his. Her hand caressed his hair delicately. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even more to him, not wanting there to be any distance between them.

Although it was cold, she felt nothing but the warmth of Matt, who moved away for a moment to kiss her forehead.

"You have no idea how happy you make me"

"I think I do", she replied with a big smile. "Because I feel the same way about you"

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, with his lips peppering kisses along her cheek, temple and nose before taking her mouth in another sweet kiss.  
Leaning on each other, never wanting to break apart.

That changed everything, but there was the possibility that the change would go to better. Because Karen had never before experienced with anyone what she had lived with him. She didn't think she could ever feel this close to any other person.

They had fought against their feelings, but now they were sure it was the right thing to do. They could no longer deny it and pretend they didn't love each other.

That's the way things should have been between them from the beginning. And they both knew it.

Then Matt noticed her shivering in his arms from the cold.

"Let's go _home_ ", said as he kissed her again.

And though he didn't specify which apartment he meant, it didn't matter...

During all that time, Karen had wondered over and over again where her home really was.

When she was a little girl, thought Fagan Corners was her real home, and years later, for known reasons; she assumed New York was too. But she had to move so many times that she didn't feel it was hers anymore.

The truth is, her home didn't have to be the place where she slept at night.  
Her home was where she felt she could be herself. Where she was comfortable. Where she didn't have to make others believe to be someone she wasn't, where she showed herself as she truly was...

And after having tried so hard, in the end realized that she didn't have to search anymore. She had already arrived there, because Matt was _her_ home.

 


	6. Massage

 

Matt walked back to their office and noticed that Karen was trying to squeeze her shoulder while talking on the phone.

"Is your shoulder hurting?", he asked after she hung up.

"It's been killing me all day... I must have slept on it wrong, now it just won't go away"

"Oh... Do you have five minutes?"

She nodded and they quickly went into the conference room, he stood behind her and pulled up a chair as she sat down. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed them, first right then left, starting near the neck and moving out toward the shoulder joint.

"Mmm, that feels _so_ good", she expressed and began to moan. It only took two minutes...

 -'-

When Matt came back home from his nightly patrol, he took a shower and flop down on the couch with his girlfriend for a few minutes before they went to bed, but she was still typing at her laptop and he couldn't fall asleep.

Because of their schedules, they hadn't seen each other much in the last few days.

Then they both turned their heads at the same moment and said in unison. "I'm exhausted"

An idea popped into her head. She got up and went to get the kitchen timer.

"How about trading a five-minute massage and no talking about our day?"

"Sounds great to me", he replied, smirking once he realized that she clearly enjoyed what he wanted to try during the morning to break the routine.

Karen got some lotion too, set the timer for five minutes and slowly start rubbing his scarred, toned back; his body melting under the rhythmical motion of her hands. The groans told her she was doing a good job.

And now it was her turn. Five whole minutes of having her feet rubbed, focusing his absolute attention on her... She felt like she was in heaven, he knew exactly where to press to relieve the pain and she was really grateful. 

Not only were they both more relaxed, but ten minutes of massage seemed to be enough to create more closeness than thirty minutes talking about the details of their day...

Matt smiled deeply satisfied as he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her to his chest.

Mission accomplished.

 


	7. Couch

 

As the last shudders of climax tore through them both, they laid tangled in each other's arms with Matt still buried deep inside her and their tongues clashed in a passionate kiss.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, two bodies melted into one, lips moving in sync...

Finally, Karen broke the kiss, gasping for air. He eased out of her, rolling onto the couch beside her as they both relaxed.  
His arm going limp around her bare body; her back leaning against the leather cushions. She reached up and stroked the sweat-dampened hair off his forehead with her fingers.

He adored the smooth rhythm in which his own heart  was beating as she whispered endearing words in his ear, exploring his chest with a learned touch, marveling at the warmth of his flesh and feeling the tension in his muscles lessen.

Playing with her hair, he held her in a loving way as a grin showed across his face when he recalled what just happened. 

"What?", she chuckled softly against his skin.

"Nothing", he assured her after kissing tenderly one of her hands. 

Karen simply ignored it and snuggled up closer to him, placing her head in the crook of his neck comfortably and closed her eyes. 

To her surprise, Matt started laughing. It began as a soft rumble in his chest, then progressed into a full belly laugh with his head thrown back.  
She couldn't find out what was so amusing, and her expression must have shown it because then he calmed down.

"Sorry", he said, putting a gentle hand on her cheek. But another giggle escaped his tightly clenched lips.

"What's _so_ funny, then?", she demanded.

"We didn't _even_ make it to the bedroom"

He scoffed once again and Karen smirked, unable to deny the humor of the situation. Particularly when she looked around at their clothes thrown everywhere, clearly discarded with desperate haste.

Her smirk turned into a toothy smile and shook her head, noticing Matt kept his lips closed as if afraid more laughter would escape, though he seemed a bit ashamed.

"It's OK... I think we both got caught up in the heat of the moment, you know?"

"It's been two long, lonely weeks"

"Three... If you don't count the time you were injured and we had to stop"

"Oh, right"

She propped her chin up on her elbow and stared at him; the brilliant neon lights across the street bathing the apartment in a soothing ambiance. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No... You'd never do", he caressed her shoulder, following the curve of her side down to her hip. Next drew her closer and kissed her just the way she liked it...

In a few moments, they were making love again. Karen was lost in the wonderful way he made her feel. She could hardly believe it, but each time they had sex, it actually felt better.

How something that already felt perfect could feel better? She didn't know, but she _did_ know she would never get enough of him, never feel like she was done.

She always wanted him more and it felt good, _really_ good. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your comments & kudos. Your feedback is highly appreciated ♥
> 
> Read more: [KD fics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/949167)


End file.
